


This is the Part Where You Start to Dream Again

by swtltlmrvlgrl



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America - All Media Types, James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes AU, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Imagines, F/M, I really missed writing for Bucky!!, This is the Part Where You Start to Dream Again, let me know what you think, please comment below, should i make this a series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtltlmrvlgrl/pseuds/swtltlmrvlgrl
Summary: It’s a typical day for the reader, but it isn’t the case for Bucky Barnes. The moment that she saw the reader, he felt a certain affinity for the reader.  Just when he  thought he lost the reader, the universe made a way back to the reader and he’s not planning to lose the reader again.This is set in an alternate universe.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes and You, Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes x Y/N, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky barnes x you
Kudos: 11





	This is the Part Where You Start to Dream Again

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name  
> L/N = Your Last Name

The bell by the door rings, indicating that someone just stepped inside the café.

“Welcome!” You greet him while flashing your best smile towards the direction of the customer. 

The customer is a middle-aged man with short brown hair. He steps closer and reads the menu above your head and you notice his eyes - his eyes are blue but not the typical blue hue. His eyes are almost the color of steel, steel-blue eyes. He looks at you and a small curve forms on his lips before he starts to speak.

“I’ll have one hot lemon chamomile tea. For dine-in”

You punch in his order and point at the rack of pastries beside you as you deliver your usual spiel. “Do you want our Tasty Toast Treat or any of our pastries to go with your tea?”

“No need. But thanks for the offer.”

“By the way my name is Y/N, may I ask for your name?”

He looks at you, a little confused. “Pardon?”

You try to speak a little slower. “My name is Y/N, may I ask for your name?”

“Hi Y/N.” His smile was a little bigger than it was a while ago. “My name’s James. But you can call me Bucky.” 

“Alright. One lemon chamomile tea for Mr. Bucky. That’ll be $2.”

Bucky hands you his payment which you promptly take from his hand. You punch it in the touch panel and it starts printing the receipt. You rip it off and hand him the copy of his receipt.

“Here’s your receipt Mr. Bucky. I’ll be preparing your order. You can have a seat first and I’ll serve it once it’s ready.Thank you.”

Bucky stops for a moment as if he wants to say something, but instead, he turns away and walks toward the table at the corner of the café. 

Not knowing that someone’s watching you from the far corner, you pour the hot water on to the large mug, you place the tea bag on a saucer and gather the mug and the saucer together in a wooden serving tray. You grab the tray by the handle, and proceed to Bucky’s table.

“One hot lemon chamomile tea for Mr. Bucky.” You arrange the mug and saucer on the table and place it in front of Bucky. Once done, you straighten your posture. “Thank you Mr. Bucky. If you need anything, you can approach me at the cashier’s area. I’ll be here until 2PM.Enjoy!”

Upon returning to your workstation, you cater to a few more customers. 

Peter arrives and that’s when you realized that your shift is almost over.

“Hey Y/N!” Peter greets you with a big smile. 

You smile back at him. “Hey Pete, how was your day?”

“It was fine. Class was kinda boring.” Peter enters the staff room to put down his back pack. “How about you? Did anything exciting happen today?” 

“Nah.” You respond. “Today’s just a normal day.”

Peter steps out of the staff room, wears his apron and swipes his ID at the slot beside the touch panel. “You can change now, Y/N, I can take it from here.”

“Thanks, Pete.”

—————

Bucky was so invested with his paperworks that he didn’t even realize the time. He takes off his earphones, grabs his mug and brings it to the workstation. 

“Hi Y/N. Can I have a —“ He stopped when he realized that he was talking to a different person, not you.

“How may I help you, Sir?” Peter asks.

“The lady here awhile ago…?”

“Ah! Do you need anything from Y/N, sir? Her shift ended thirty minutes ago, but if you need anything I am here to help you.”

“I see.” Bucky sighs in defeat. “Thanks” He reads the nametag pinned on Peter’s right chest. “Peter. Thanks, Peter. I’m fine, I’ll...go now.” 

“Thank you, Sir. See you again and have a nice day!”

Bucky goes back to the table at the corner,packs his things and exits the shop.

He is on his way to a nearby convenience store to buy some midnight snacks for his overnight work catch-up session when he hears someone shouting your name.

“Y/N!” The voice was high-pitched and it came from the direction of the park adjacent to the convenience store. “Y/N!” He comes closer to the park and hears one voice after another saying your name. Then he hears someone laugh, and he’s pretty sure that voice belongs to you.

Kids are gathered around you. You are holding a rectangular board and showing it to the children, and the children look so invested with what you are showing them.

Little by little, Bucky steps closer and closer towards you. 

“Now, how to read this word?” He hears you ask the children.

“Y/N!” All of the children shout and raise their hand. 

“Okay, then.” You say. “Nate. Please read this word.”

The boy in a blue oversized shirt answers. “Orange.”

“Very good.” You praised him. “Okay. Next.”

The girl in front of Nate taises her hand. “Y/N.”

“Yes. Alice?”

Alice points at Bucky standing beside you. “I think you have a visitor.”

Your eyes follow the direction Alice is pointing at, and there you see the customer with the middle-aged man from the café this morning.

Seeing his facial expression, it looks like you are just as surprised as him.

“I…” Bucky clears his throat. “Is it okay if I join you?”

“I-uh-I-”You look around in panic. “Y-yeah.”

Bucky must’ve noticed your slight panic and tried to reassure you. “I can hold this for you.” You move a little on the side to make space for Bucky. He sits down and you hand him the boards. Bucky positions the board on top of his lap. You return to the lesson after he gives you a small nod. 

“Okay children we have a visitor. This is uhh...” You look at Bucky as if asking him to fill in the blanks. Bucky” he adds to your sentence. “My name’s Bucky!” and in unison the children welcome him with a hearty “Bucky!” 

The flow of the lesson is smooth, it feels like Bucky knows when to turn the board and when to stay on the board. Sometimes, you would hear a small chuckle from his side, which you find amusing and oddly satisfying. Having someone to teach the street children with you makes the experience more fun. You didn’t even realize that an hour has already passed. 

“Y/N!” a boy calls your attention. 

“Yes, Justin?”

“I’m hungry!” He confesses, and a series of “Me too!” follows.

The watch wrapped around your wrists indicates that it’s time for the class to end. Inside your bag, you scan for the small packs of bread. While you’re doing this, the children form a line in front of you. You hand a few pieces to Bucky which he gladly takes. He instructs the other children to form another line in front of him. 

The children leave one-by-one until one more child is left. Dorothy tugs the bottom of Bucky’s shirt, and Bucky kneels down to Dorothy’s eye-level. “Yes, Doll?” He asks.She motions her hands, inviting Bucky to move closer to her. 

“Are you Y/N’s boyfriend?” She whispers into his ears. Bucky lets out a soft giggle. 

“Is it alright with you if I am?” Bucky answers. Dorothy smiles. “I think you look good together.”

You smile at the view of Dorothy and Bucky having a fun conversation together. You try to move slowly towards them, and try not to disturb this moment. Dorothy is a shy girl and seeing her open up to a stranger like this fills your heart with glee. 

The moment Dorothy sees you, she runs towards you and hugs you. “Did you have fun today, Dorothy?”

Dorothy nods her head enthusiastically. “It’s more fun today because Bucky’s here!” You laugh and ruffle Dorothy’s hair. “Yeah. It was indeed fun today because Bucky’s here.” You glance at Bucky, who was also looking back at you. 

Dorothy steps back and runs away. “Bye, Y’N!” She shouts.

“So…” Bucky breaks the silence. “I think a short introduction is in place.” Swiftly, he moves in front of you. “I’m James Buchanan Barnes. You can call me Bucky.”

You take his hand and shake it. “Hi Bucky. I’m Y/N L/N. But Y/N is fine. I’m sorry for … today. The children kind of cornered you a while ago.” You let go of his hand and pick up your bag on the bench. Bucky follows suit. 

“Have you been doing this for a long time?” The two of you start walking.

“I’ve been doing this for…” You stop to try to recall when you started teaching these children. “3 months? I think.” You answer. “I stop by the park on my way home every after my work shift. One day after the end of my day shift, I saw a group of children teaching each other,then I just made my way inside their circle.”

“The children are adorable.” Bucky remarks.

“Yes, they are.” You agree.

Bucky stops and you look at him. “Actually Y/N… Is it okay if I join you next time?”

You chuckle. “I was actually finding the courage to invite you.” You continue. “I don’t want to impose. This isn’t necessarily money generating. But the children looked happier when you arrived! It might also help the boys to open up more. I’ve been having problems with—” You stop mid-sentence. “I’m- I’m sorry for blabbering like this. It was my first time to have someone to help me so.. yeah.” You attempt to leave your awkward self behind by walking away.

Bucky let out a hearty laugh. “Y/N. I’d be happy to assist you. Is this an everyday thing?” He walks briskly to catch up with you.

“Schedule huh? Hmmm. I do this everyday when I’m assigned to day shift but when it’s my night shift I can’t. Today’s Saturday so… we don’t have classes tomorrow since it’s Sunday and we won’t be having these classes next week.” You explain.

“Well that’s a problem.” Bucky comments.

“You’re not available the week after next week?” You ask, trying to suppress the tone of disappointment in your voice.

“Not really. I’m free the week after next week.” Bucky answers.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I want to see you again tomorrow.” Bucky said, his voice a little softer and lower than before. 

Processing what Bucky just said requires a lot of energy and it puts your body into a complete stop. The words can’t seem to find their way out, no matter how hard you try to speak. 

Bucky is standing a few steps ahead of you. He looks at you with the same steel-blue eyes that mesmerized you a few hours ago.

“I want to see you again, Y/N”

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the thing, I was initially planning for this to be a one-shot but looking at it now, I think this has a huge potential to be series? What do you think? Please let me know! I want to know what you think, feedbacks are highly appreciated!


End file.
